


The Driving Lesson

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe teaches Warren to drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Driving Lesson

"Look out!" Joe yelled, closing his eyes as they screeched to a halt inches away from the garage door. "What made me think this was a good idea?"

"I didn't mean to," Warren said quietly.

Joe sighed and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "I know you didn't; just try and remember the brake is the one in the middle, please." He took a deep breath. "All right, let's try this again. Put the handbrake on and find neutral."

Warren grinned and got ready to back out of the driveway. "I'll get it right this time, I swear I will."


End file.
